The Upper Hand
by TCGeek
Summary: In a struggle for domination on their first date, Greg and Cybil will stop at no lengths to get the upper hand. Slightly Lemon GregxCybil Oneshot


Okay people. This, is my first attempt at a Lemon. Starring, Cybil and Greg! Hooray!

I parallel this to Infidelity, only, positive for Greg and Cybil!

This isn't just mindless sex... I tried to make it tasteful and also tried to make an interesting story line, so I hope you like it!

I will warn you now. Like I said, its tastefully done, but this definitely gets involved in the end. Not too badly (I didn't go all romance novel on you guys), but still. This is M, after all..

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Greg looked out the windshield of his silver corvette, the absence of his convertible top allowing the warm summer breeze to brush across him as he sat waiting at a stoplight. His gaze failed to settle on just one thing as he slowly panned the bright lights of Angeles Bay with his hazel eyes, becoming more nervous with each passing minute to reach his destination… 

…_though never in a million years would he admit it._

The black night sky was suddenly illuminated by a shimmering green beam, to which Greg shoved his car into gear and pressed on the accelerator, racing forward down the street. With the occasional lane change necessary to get around people who were too slow for his liking, Greg finally slowed himself down when he realized that he was breaking the speed limit by over twenty miles an hour, leaving those who shared the road with nothing but his dust.

Determined gaze still fixed on the passing yellow dashes lining the pavement just ahead of the nose of his car, Greg slid one of his hands down between his seat and center console. His fingers danced back and forth momentarily, before finally striking what he was looking for. Eyes still forward, he pulled the piece of paper up and into his lap and unfolded it, careful to keep it held down. As he had learned the hard way several times before, his precious convertible would spare no feeling in ejecting any loose materials from his car when it saw fit.

The palm of his right hand slapped the piece of paper into the center of his steering wheel where he spread it out, reading the directions on it quickly as he approached his target street. Nearly slamming on his brakes, he stuffed the paper into his lap and cut his wheel sharply to the right, producing a squeal which broke the peace of the night as he rocketed onto the side street, chuckling softly at how much he loved his car.

His car. Brand new, six speed, convertible silver Corvette with leather seats, fully loaded…_gorgeous._ The corners of his lips turned upward as he gently patted his steering wheel, looking his car up and down in admiration, before he wondered why she had wanted no part to do with his car. That she had gone so far as to actually suggest _she_ drive, leaving him puzzled.

Who wouldn't want to drive in this car?

Greg smirked.

Apparently, Cybil Myers, that's who.

It's not like he was surprised. When she had returned to Hope and he had finally asked her out on their first real date, he had realized quickly just what he had gotten himself into. The nickname "Iron Vixen" suited her_quite_ well, in his opinion, as he drove on, reminiscing about that fateful day.

_Cybil's large charcoal eyes reflected excitement as well as shock, but she quickly downplayed it, choosing to hide her happiness and play hard-to-get instead._

"_Sure – I'd love to…" she replied to the offering of dinner on that following Saturday, to which Greg remembered smiling briefly, before turning back to business._

"_I'll just need direction to your house, and I'll pick you up at 8…" he said, his dark eyes fixated on her_

_She paused_

"_...No."_

_Even after all these years, Greg still knew that Cybil never failed to surprise him._

"_No..?" he repeated, to which she nodded._

"_I'll come pick YOU up..." she replied, to which Greg laughed._

"_Okay, well if you want to play like that, then I won't give you directions to my house either."_

_Suddenly his smile dropped as he deciphered her expression as triumphant, remembering that she had been at his house for a Christmas party the year prior._

"_Dammit..." he snarled under his breath, leaving her to giggle._

"_See you at eight, Greg..." she said, before walking out of her office and down the hall._

_Whatever she was trying to pull had worked, leaving Greg completely dumbfounded as he watched her walk away, her posture impeccable but her body slightly swaying as she took brisk steps down the hall, before disappearing around the corner._

Greg jammed the shifter into place once more, watching as the red needle on his speedometer grew ever closer to seventy on that deserted road that extended right through the suburbs of Angeles Bay. He knew that he didn't have time to waste, and that the desolate street would keep his speeding a secret.

_After recovering from the shock of the moment, Greg retreated back to his office, unable to believe that she had beaten him. That is, until he realized that being the head of surgery had its benefits._

_...Like access to all of the employment files of the Hope Hospital staff._

_Grinning, Greg walked a few offices over into the records room, turning the special key in the lock as he walked inside. It took him virtually no time to find the folder he was looking for, and in a flash, he wrote down what he needed with his Mont Blanc pen, and scurried back to his office. Chuckling, he typed Cybil's address into his internet browser, watching as his printer slowly jetted out directions from his house to hers. He sat back in his chair and allowed round after round of chuckle to escape him, finding it hard to be as satisfied as he was right in that moment._

_Cybil was an incredibly quick witted woman, but what she failed to realize was that no matter what it would cost him, Greg would always get the upper hand._

Lifting up those directions from his lap once more, Greg looked around for the last turn, his eyes catching a bright green street sign as he turned left onto it, and then shortly after, into Cybil's driveway.

He glanced at the clock. It was 7:32, which meant that although their date was starting early, it was going to make his week to see the expression on Cybil's face when she found out that he had beaten her to the punch.

Simultaneously, Cybil grabbed her keys off of the front table and shortly after her purse, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. Dressed in a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees, a shimmering silver tank top that cut dangerously low and a loose white cover-up sweater, Cybil smiled as she adjusted her breasts, which were being held by her favorite push-up bra. She slipped her feet into stiletto black patent leather pumps, turning as she opened the door and walked outside, locking it behind her.

Heels clicking against the cement sidewalk, Cybil rounded the corner towards the driveway, only to nearly fall over as she saw Greg leaning against his car smiling.

"Wha…" was all she could manage to sputter out, as she regained her composure, looking him over.

Dressed in a black long sleeved button up shirt and khakis, Greg stood rested against his car just behind the driver's side tire, hands in his pockets, his left foot crossed over his right, the toe of his black dress shoe rested on the cement. The moonlight above them and to his right, it shone down, illuminating the right half of Greg's body as he stood, waiting for her to react to the situation. The shadow formed by the small portion of light danced across his face, accentuating its strong features, and making his dark, hazel eyes shine in a way that made Cybil feel like she was going to fall flat on her face.

Jokingly, Greg removed his left hand from his pocket and glared down at his watch, which caused Cybil to chuckle softly as she put her hands on her hips, watching as he made fun of her right before her eyes. He had rolled up the cuffs of his dress shirt to just below his elbows, which showed off the muscles in his strong forearms as he continued looking between her and his watch, before he broke the silence.

"Oh, come on…" he said, chuckling as he raked a hand through his dark brown hair and settled it on the back of his neck. "Don't tell me you're _that_ surprised that this happened…"

She smirked.

"Not in the least, Greg. Looks like the first point goes to you…"

"Oh, so now we're keeping score of our date?" he asked mischievously, eyes dancing with amusement, to which she nodded, crossing her arms and smiling playfully.

She watched as he walked over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door, motioning for her to get inside, which, after a short pause, she complied with. Smiling at his triumph, he walked around to the driver's side and got in, closing the door as he turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car to a roar.

"You look, amazing, Cybil…" he said, in that deep husky voice she loved so much.

Cybil smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself…"

Greg grinned momentarily before backing out of the driveway and speeding off down the road.

A smile was present on Cybil's face as well as she watched the scenery whip by, but it was for a different reason.

She was going to get the upper hand tonight, and knew exactly how.

-------------------

Walking into one of the most rich, exquisite restaurants in Angeles Bay, Cybil and Greg were immediately seated in a cozy rounded booth in the back corner. A small candle flickering on the white linen tablecloth, the pair got settled before Cybil excused herself to go to the ladies' room, taking her purse with her. As she walked away from their table, she grinned, moving to the hostess stand instead of the restroom.

"Can I help you miss?" the hostess asked, to which Cybil held out a twenty dollar bill and her credit card.

"I need a favor…"

-------------------

Greg let out a low whistle as their waiter set down a small plate with their shared dessert on it. An immaculately presented piece of turtle cheesecake sat in between the two, both of them hesitant to lay a finger on it.

"Go ahead…" Greg said, motioning towards the dessert, to which Cybil shook her head.

He smirked just a bit, sitting back in the booth and crossing his arms, to which she did the same.

"I'm not taking the first bite, Cybil – it's all you…"

"Well looks like our dessert is just here for show then, huh?"

After several minutes of silently battling with only their eyes and facial expressions, Greg finally heaved a big sigh and sat up, much to Cybil's enjoyment. Slowly, he sliced his fork into the point of the cake and twirled it so the morsel was resting on top of the fork's three prongs, looking at it as Cybil smiled.

"Looks like I wi—"

Before Cybil could even finish the sentence, Greg had shoved the cheesecake into her mouth as she spoke, leaving her stone faced with surprise as Greg began to laugh, his face turning bright red as he gasped for air.

"Looks like that's point number two for me!" Greg said, laughing again.

Finally he calmed down and the two shared the dessert over smiles and laughs, enjoying each other's company.

A nervousness began to fester in Cybil's stomach as she wondered how Greg was going to react to what she had done on her trip to "the ladies room", also known as, bribing the hostess. Her charcoal eyes caught a flash of white out of the corner of her peripheral vision, lifting her head up to notice that their waiter was walking towards them, black leather billet in his hand. Cybil gulped silently but kept her composure as she watched Greg sit up out of the corner of her eye, reaching into his back pocket for his credit card.

"Thank you two very much for coming tonight, I hope you enjoyed yourselves…" the waiter said, to which Greg and Cybil thanked him as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Greg gently fingering his silver plastic card as he waited for the man to set the bill down on the table, but was shocked at what he saw next.

"Ms. Myers, if you would please just sign and leave the top copy for me, the bottom one is yours. Thank you again for coming, and we hope to see you soon.."

Greg sat dumbfounded as Cybil calmly opened the billet, scribbled a tip and a signature, and closed it, taking her card and putting it in her purse without so much as looking at Greg. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time, trying hard to keep her composure all the while suppressing the blush she felt forming on her cheeks. When she had nothing left to fiddle with, she turned her attention towards him, giggling when she noticed that his mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Looks like I'm finally on the board…" she said triumphantly.

"But, how… when, did you… what?" he stammered out, unable to stop smiling.

"Let's just say, the hostess was eager to make an extra twenty bucks…" she said, to which Greg laughed, standing up and holding out his hand to her as he helped her from the table. His strong hand on the small of her back guiding her through the restaurant, Cybil was blushing like mad, happy that he was behind her and couldn't see.

Walking out to the sidewalk, Greg and Cybil stood waiting while the valet brought around his car. Greg moseyed over to the podium where the attendant was standing, to which the college-aged boy turned and looked at him inquisitively.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked, to which the boy looked even more confused.

"It's, already been taken care of, sir…" he replied, motioning over to Cybil who started laughing, silently holding up two fingers to signify the acquisition of her next point.

"Okay…" he said smiling, walking back towards her. "How did you manage that one?"

"Well, the other half of the twenty I gave the hostess had to go somewhere.."

Greg smiled, hands in his pockets, as he gently shuffled towards Cybil, until he was just mere inches from her face. She could smell him, feel the warmth of his body next to her, and could even taste him, if she wanted to… but instead, the Iron Vixen stood firm, shaking internally as Greg's hazel eyes bored into hers with passion and amusement swirling through them. Cybil held her breath as he leaned closer and closer to her, his lips closing in on hers. Feeling him place his hands on her hips, she nearly crumbled at the touch, waiting for the imminent kiss…

…when at the last minute, Greg slowly moved past her lips and brought his mouth over to her ear, where he sexily whispered, "…thank you for dinner" in that same husky voice, and planted a small soft kiss on her cheek. As he pulled away and walked to the car with her like nothing had happened, Cybil could swear her face was nearly purple as Greg helped her along, her knees ready to give out on her at any moment.

Climbing in and shutting the doors, neither said a word as they buckled their seatbelts and took off. Silently while driving down the busy streets leading to Cybil's house, Greg took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. She smiled at the unexpected action, as he spoke to her in the only words that would be uttered the entire ride home.

"Looks like a tiebreaker is in order…" he joked, to which they both giggled, and went back to listening to the radio, holding hands, and just enjoying each other's company.

As she looked out the side of the car at the scenery whizzing by, Cybil grinned, knowing exactly how she was going to break the tie.

-------------------

Upon arriving at Cybil's house, Greg walked around to her side of the car and opened the door like a perfect gentleman. Her eyes locked with his as he helped her out of her seat, neither of them saying a word still. The pair walked up to the front door where Cybil stood in front of Greg, opening her purse slowly to find her key. As she searched, she felt Greg move slowly towards her, pressing himself up against her body, his hands gently moving onto her hips. His breath tickling her ear, she fumbled with the key ring for the house key, trying to shove it into the doorknob though she was shaking like mad. When she pushed the door open, she and Greg were sent tumbling into the foyer, the direct result of him leaning on her. Sprawled out on the tile, the two of them were laughing like crazy at their clumsiness as Greg kicked the door shut, turning Cybil onto her back amidst the sporadic giggles.

"So I guess just because you fell into my house, that you're automatically invited in?" she joked, a sense of delight in her tone.

Greg smiled, propping himself up onto his side, his face now hovering over hers as she laid on the ground. "I'm actually quite positive that it's a rule…" he whispered. She giggled at the comment before turning slightly serious. Her heart skipped a beat as he reached up and brushed a chunk of her dark ash hair out of her face and locked eyes with her. After nearly fifteen years of waiting for the moment, Greg leaned forward and caught Cybil's lips with his own, sucking on the top one gently before he kissed her again, this time softly biting the bottom one. Finally he succumbed to just holding her face as he sweetly kissed her once more, his full lips enveloping hers before he pulled away.

She sighed outwardly. Cybil always had the feeling that he was a good kisser, but was totally unprepared for how much he had exceeded her expectations.

Greg lingered above her face for a moment before he pushed himself up and rose to his feet, extending his hand to her. Cybil sat up and looked at him momentarily. He had that all too familiar look in his eyes…

…the one that he got when he really wanted something.

As she took his hand, Cybil swallowed hard, realizing that his determination was centered directly towards her. Greg pulled her to her feet and took her keys and purse from her hands, setting them down on the front table as he locked the door and turned off the hall light. He turned towards her once more, a mischievous half-smirk on his face as his eyes reflected a look that was so smolderingly hot, Cybil knew what was coming as she kicked off her stilettos, and walked back towards the bedroom – Greg wasn't far behind.

Cybil pulled Greg into the bedroom by the collar of his shirt and shut the door with her foot. Before she knew what had happened, Greg had slammed her up against the door and had pulled off her sweater, before he lifted her legs off of the ground and wrapped them around his back, using only the weight from his pelvis to steady her as he gently nibbled and sucked on her neck. Cybil moaned as she felt his strong hands running up her thighs, allowing herself to give into him until she found she was unable to take being domineered any more. She pulled Greg's head off of her by his hair, planting her feet on the ground before she playfully swirled her tongue around in his mouth. He groaned softly as her hands met the top of his pants, unbuttoning them as they continued to kiss, before she had unfastened them completely. Taking a step towards him and pressing her hands into his rippled chest, Cybil walked forward, allowing Greg to step out of his pants which were now crumpled on the floor, and shortly after, she charged him, shoving him back and onto the bed. Lying on his back in only his boxers and black button-up shirt, Cybil admired the sight of him for a minute before she pulled her shirt off over her head, and shortly after, crawled up on top of him. Her lips catching his again and again, her fingers worked quickly to undo the buttons on his shirt, which were so thick, she found herself having trouble. Seeing that she was getting frustrated with it, Greg pushed her into a sitting position with his right hand, and when she had removed her hands from his shirt, he yanked it in two, his bare chest exposed as she chuckled.

"You're not wasting any time, huh…" she asked, leaning forward and kissing his chest, to which he grunted softly, running his fingers through her hair. She rocked back and onto her knees, moving backwards until she was standing on the floor. Greg sat up and watched as she shakily reached around to the back of her skirt and unzipped it, dropping it to the ground to reveal herself to him, wearing a matching set of black lace undergarments. Finding this to be completely hot, Greg's mouth slowly crept into a sexy smile as he grabbed for her to pull her towards him, but his expression turned to surprised as she backed up just out of his reach, not allowing him to touch her.

"Uh-uh…" she said in a singsong voice, knowing that she had Greg right where she wanted him – that, after everything, she was going to _finally_ get the last point in their game. Greg looked at her quizzically as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands planted on the mattress behind him holding him up.

"Not until you admit that I win…" she said, walking towards him as she French-kissed him briefly, but then pulled back again, trying her best to close the deal.

Greg smiled as he pulled off his now-buttonless shirt, and shortly after his boxers, leaving Cybil to be surprised at his counter-attack. He stood up and walked towards her, and instead of backing away, she stood still and let him reach around the back of her and unclasp her bra, dropping it to the floor as his hands glided slowly up her stomach towards her chest. Closing her eyes as she waited for his touch, she suddenly backed up, her charcoal eyes snapping open as she removed her glasses, and put them on the nightstand.

"Nice try…" she snickered, pointing at him. "But it's not going to work – admit it… Admit that I get the last point, and you can have anything you want…"

Greg crossed his arms. "And if I don't?" he questioned sarcastically, stepping towards her again, to which she continued to back up. Suddenly, her back hit the wall, and she knew that she had to come up with something fast or else he was going to win… after coming this far, Cybil had to admit to herself that Greg was a mastermind when it came to seduction, as she found it harder and harder to resist.

Ducking down and around him, she quickly walked around the back of him, giggling slightly. He whirled around just in time to see Cybil hook her thumbs on the waistband of her panties and shimmy out of them, his mouth instantly dropping open.

"Will that do it?" she asked.

Greg hated to do this, but he wanted her so bad that he could let her win just this once.

He grinned.

_Or maybe, he could still get the tiebreaker._

"Oh, that'll do it…" he said matter-of-factly, as he walked towards her with a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

Cybil raised her eyebrows. "Did, I just hear Greg Kasal admit defeat?" she asked, her laughter becoming silent once he reached her.

"No, I didn't say that…" he said. "I just said that'll do it…"

She gulped. "Do.. what, Greg?"

Grinning, he stooped down and grabbed her legs, holding one in each arm as he flipped her onto her back in the middle of the bed and crawled on top of her. Kissing her passionately, he pulled her arms above her head and held them down with his right hand, as his left reached underneath her knee and pulled her legs apart.

Before Cybil knew what had hit her, Greg slid into her until his pelvis met hers, his lips kissing her neck as they moaned simultaneously. Allowing them both to settle into the moment, Greg leaned forward and kissed the sweat off of her chest before he reached up and turned her chin to look at him, her charcoal eyes full of lust.

Touching their foreheads together, Greg stared at Cybil silently for a brief moment before he smirked seductively.

"I believe that's game point, Ms. Myers…"

Instead of being surprised like he thought she would be, Cybil just smiled, knowing that she was successful in enticing him.

"I was about to tell you the same thing…"

Greg laughed and kissed her, still suspended above her.

"Well, who wins?" he asked.

Hands still pinned above her head, Cybil rocked her hips back, and then forward quickly, shifting Greg in and out of her once more. His mouth dropped open, a groan escaping him as Cybil raised her eyebrows. He released her hands and she grabbed onto his arms, as she kissed him, pulling back once more to look at him in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Given our current situation, it looks like we both got the upper hand…" she whispered, to which Greg smiled.

And so marked the first time Greg and Cybil had ever admitted defeat.

* * *

Hahah, who do you guys think got the last point? Was it Greg for being able to get her, or was it Cybil for enticing him? 

This is my first attempt at this, so any reviews would be greatly appreciated!

See you next time!


End file.
